


La historia de Omega! Capitán América

by MilyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alfa Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Una historia que tenía que estar en español, hay más parejas en la fic pero el stucky es la principal, no es divertido si pongo las asignaciones de todos los personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBarnes/pseuds/MilyBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos saben  que el Capitán América,  aquel héroe que inspira patriotismo con su traje de Barras y Estrellas, es un Alfa, y que su mejor amigo, el  Sargento James “Bucky” Barnes, es su Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No se como agradecerle a Pao por betear esta fic uwu

Era el Capitán América y era un omega.

Sin embargo, pocos sabían de esto, la prensa de ese tiempo no quería darlo a conocer, el Capitán tenía que ser una imagen fuerte de la salud, rebozar de energía y seguridad, liderar a todas las fuerzas aliadas contra los nazis

Definitivamente un omega no podía hacer esas hazañas eso era algo que le habían explicado los superiores a Steve viendo su expediente médico, el cual decía “OMEGA” en letras grandes y vistosas, la decisión de que aquellos seres destinados a procrear entraran al ejercito con supresores que eliminaban sus calores, además de suprimir su aroma, fue algo de último momento, una medida desesperada.

Entonces, para mala suerte de la vida privada de Steve Rogers, la verdad tenía que permanecer oculta y no sólo eso, si quería continuar compartiendo tienda y otras cosas sin causar habladurías, tenía que decir a todos que su Alfa, Bucky Barnes era un omega.

-No tienes que hacer eso- Le dijo al sargento una noche en la tienda que compartían, caía una lluvia suave que amortiguaba el silencio incómodo que se podía ocasionar- Encontraré la manera…

La única opción que les quedaba para no mentir era fingir que no eran pareja, pero lo que más temía Steve era el hecho de que Bucky se molestara de verdad al ocultar su relación y terminaran realmente

-¿Si miento y digo que no somos pareja… tendré que ver a un montón de personas alrededor de ti? – Preguntó Bucky posesivo, como todo Alfa, aunque esas “otras personas” fueran omegas no soportaría ver a alguien con intensiones romanticas cerca de su pareja.

Recientemente ya había lidiado con los celos de Bucky, debido a Peggy Carter, una mujer Alfa, tan fuerte y decidida, que se había sentido un poco atraído hacia esa fuerte personalidad, aunque no era nada comparado con lo que sentía con él

-Quizás no sea tan malo cambiar las asignaciones…-Interrumpió Bucky sus pensamientos, acariciando una mejilla de Steve- Pero créeme Rogers, en el dormitorio será otra cosa…-Agrego en un tono pícaro y más juguetón, quizás para aligerar el ambiente

Steve dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio antes de corresponder al intenso beso que su Alfa reclamaba, agradecía haber pasado otra difícil prueba, la primera, la más complicada, había sido su nuevo cuerpo.

Durante todo el rescate no dijeron palabra alguna, no fue hasta estar seguro que lo había salvado de aquellos científicos, llegar al campamento, asegurarse que no estuviera gravemente herido, que llegó el momento de hablar, temía que su relación de ya algunos años, pudiera terminar, pero no fue así. Bucky aceptó su nuevo cuerpo rápidamente, feliz con que no sufriera más enfermedades y debido que tenía un día libre ambos aprovecharon para descubrir que podían hacer ahora.

Fue una buena noche, de las mejores y más especiales que había tenido Steve, casi superando su primer calor, el cual aunque había sido doloroso por su mala salud pero era especial por ser la primera vez que su Alfa lo marco.

Esta vez igual que siempre Bucky se encargó de cubrir su cuerpo con besos, tomando su tiempo para descubrir cada cambio, aunque fue algo más intenso no dejo de ser cuidadoso, incluso cuando estuvo dentro de su omega, hizo lo posible por ser lento debido a que no lo habían hecho en un tiempo, aunque el Capitán pedía a casi a gritos no ser tratado de esa forma tan delicada.

Fingir las asignaturas no fue tan difícil como pensó al principio, sólo con la prensa que entrevistaba a Bucky o algún comentario incomodo de un soldado en estado de ebriedad o demasiado curioso, debido a que los más cercanos a ellos como los Comandos, Howard y Peggy se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

Después de eso, el único escándalo que pudieron haber tenido fue cuando debido a la escasez de supresores, Steve entro en calor, dejando su aroma por todas partes, pero los demás solados que creían que era un Alfa, atribuyeron ese olor a Bucky.

-No es culpa de los soldados omega – Alegó Steve con la frente empapada de sudor y su mano entrelazada con las de Bucky- No quise que me dieran sus supresores porque ellos corren más peligro algún Alfa podría olerlos y..

\- ¡No importa eso! ¡Nadie debe de descubrir eso! – Gritó molesto el Coronel Philips – Tienes suerte que Barnes estaba contigo, todos creen que es él – Pudo continuar gritándoles siendo despectivo sobre los omegas pero se detuvo debido al rostro rojo del super soldado y la forma en que la pareja se apretaba el uno contra el otro- Les voy a enviar a una casa de seguridad cerca de aquí.

Hubo un silenció en lo que el coronel sacaba un mapa y unas llaves de su improvisado escritorio.

-Sólo una cosa Barnes, no quiero pequeños Capitanes...si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Entendido –Agregó el Sargento intentando no reírse de la situación.

Si Steve había creído que la mejor noche había sido cuando lo hicieron por primera vez con su organismo mejorado, estaba muy equivocado.

Esa fue la mejor.

Apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas, con Bucky entrando y saliendo rápidamente de él, sin contenerse, tocando un buen punto dentro de él, dominado por sus instintos de Alfa, besando suavemente su espalda, ambos sin preocuparse por que le comenzarán a fallar los pulmones.

Una vez no fue suficiente, para calmar su calor esa noche, debieron ser dos rondas, ambas donde demostró que el suero no sólo le ayudaba en el campo de batalla, se reponía demasiado rápido…quizás demasiado…

-Oh Stevie – Le llamo cariñoso Bucky tumbado a un lado, su segundo nudo acababa de terminar- Eres insaciable…- soltó una risita besando la mejilla de su omega, que a sus ojos no podía verse más hermoso, con las mejillas rojas, la frente con una fina capa de sudor y en el cuello la marca de los dientes de su Alfa. – Parece que quisieras una más…-Estaba cansado pero si Steve quería, haría un esfuerzo-

-Buck, Philps nos quiere en el campo de batalla, mañana en la noche… tenemos una misión ¿recuerdas? Aunque no sabemos cuándo vaya a durar esto…-Comentó refiriéndose a su calor- Aunque probablemente ya este consiguiendo los supresores.

-Bien, bien…-Contesto Bucky abrazando a su omega, para protegerlo – Yo que te quería dar más diversión…

Steve sólo sonrió, ganas para una ronda no le faltaban, pero sabía que su pareja no iba a aguantar otra más, quizás cuando volvieran de la guerra si Bucky llevaba una buena alimentación y descansará más…quizás si se podría…

Aun así no podía pedir más... salvando al mundo lado a lado con su Alfa, era feliz.

Pero una caída arruino esa felicidad.


	2. Con los vengadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- La forma en que esta narrada esta fic, es algo peculiar, no me detengo a narrar muchas escenas, no se porqué esta fic salió en este estilo y no se si lo mantendré 
> 
>  
> 
> 2.- IMPORTANTE: Las pildoras supresoras son usadas para controlar los calores y ocultar los olores de los Alfas/Omegas. En este universo son más o menos como las píldoras anticonceptivas, se pueden usar pero a la larga causan daños en el organismo, sin embargo a Steve no suele importarle mucho debido al suero..pero ya no digo nada más para no dar spoiler

El Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, mejor conocido como “Bucky Barnes” era un omega. Todos lo sabían. Esto se encontraba en algunos libros de historia, documentales y en demasiadas fotos y páginas web.

A Steve no le sorprendió la primera vez que se decidió a buscar en internet el nombre de su antiguo amante que la mayoría de los resultados incluyera la palabra “omega”.

Internet amaba que Bucky fuera un omega, no paraban de ponerlo de ejemplo, alguien a quien seguir debido a que había estado en el campo de batalla, peleando a lado de su Alfa y al parecer no haber tenido hijos. 

Pero de igual manera había muchas especulaciones sobre si El Sargento Barnes y el Capitán América ya eran pareja antes de la guerra ¿Cómo era su relación antes si Rogers era más pequeño? Aunque existía la versión oficial que se dieron cuenta sus sentimientos hasta que estuvieron en el campo de batalla, ninguno parecía conforme con esa versión.

Para otros pocos “sobrevaloraban “demasiado su relación, que podía ser invento de la propaganda.

En esos momentos era cuando Steve deseaba poder decir la verdad que no era que el ejército lo hiciera a favor de los omegas o crear una historia de amor épica, era todo lo contrario, lo hicieron para cubrir el hecho de que el héroe nacional lo era.

Había veces en que estaba a punto de dar declaraciones, pero no encontraba el valor, sabía que iban a insultarlos a él y a Bucky. Todos esos omegas y betas que fueron inspirados se sentirían decepcionados, ni siquiera tenía él valor para decirles a sus compañeros.

Temía haberse acostumbrado a ser un Alfa

(Y eso no era nada raro en estos días, había parejas formadas por Alfas con Alfas, Omegas con Omegas, incluso algunos decían que a pesar de que su cuerpo tenía una asignación, se sentían de otra. Era algo difícil de comprender para Steve, pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando...)

Varias veces se encontró con las palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando pasaba tiempo con los vengadores, cuando sentía que entre ellos había una verdadera amistad, pero temía como pudieran reaccionar después de tantos años de mentiras.

Aunque en la actualidad, las píldoras lograran suprimir los calores y cubrir los olores mucho mejor que en sus tiempos, sin contar que eran más fáciles de encontrar, muchos optaban por no usarlas cuando estaban en una relación o buscando una, a veces por problemas médicos y todos sus compañeros se encontraban en alguna situación de esas.

Tony era un Alfa, que según él jamás necesito de esas cosas, estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era, pero contrarió a lo que se pudiera pensar no estaba con un Omega, sino con Pepper una mujer Beta, aunque Steve juraba que había una pequeña tensión con el Doctor Banner, que era un omega

Natasha era una mujer Alfa, que también parecía tener algo con Banner, aunque a veces también con Clint, que era un beta, a ella no le importaba tanto el hecho de los supresores, Thor al ser de otro lugar no tenía ninguna asignación, pero Steve estaba seguro que sería un Alfa.

Debido al hecho de perder a su compañero Steve no pensaba en encontrar a alguien más, en ese siglo aún era doloroso perder “a tu otra mitad” aunque había quienes lograban superar y encontraban de nuevo a otra persona a quien amar, aunque no con la misma intensidad.

Sus compañeros respetaron su decisión… por un tiempo, si podía ser doloroso, pensaban, pero Steve aún era joven y en otro siglo, tenía derecho a encontrar un buen “omega”, así que un día que el Capitán se encontraba en una misión solitaria decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El primero en intentarlo fue Tony, no sabía porque, pero había días en los que sólo quería pelear con Steve y había otros días en los que quería ser su amigo para estar lo más cerca posible “Qué raro” pensaba creyendo que eran sólo coincidencias y no su instinto de Alfa cuando el rubio se le pasaba un poco el efecto de los supresores

\- Hay muchos omegas, betas dispuestos a conocerte…- Comentó Stark en una fiesta dando unas palmaditas al rubio- Sabes, incluso si no estuviera con Pepper y los dos no fuéramos Alfas…

Antes de terminar la oración el Capitán ya se había ido molesto, dejando a Tony confundido, así que el segundo en intentarlo fue Clint, que una misión le hablaba sobre qué era lo agradable de una familia, pero su conversación no consiguió demasiado debido a que Steve parecía más entretenido en el villano en turno.

Después siguió Bruce, más calmado le contó sobre las preocupaciones de todos, pero si aún no estaba listo para buscar otro compañero que no lo intentará, usando su situación de ejemplo ya que vivía tranquilamente sin tener pareja

-Debo tomar mis supresores, tú eres un Alfa, no tienes que lidiar tanto con eso de las píldoras – Dijo tranquilamente en medio de la plática aunque notó algo diferente en Rogers

¿Le había traído un mal recuerdo?

Thor no se encontraba en la Tierra, así que la responsabilidad recayó en Natasha que intentaba convencer a Steve, una y otra vez, sin resultados, él estaba seguro que no volvería a interesarse por alguien.

Hasta que conoció a Sam.

Era un beta tranquilo, parecía ser el sujeto para ser un amigo, hasta que Natasha comentó que podía ser un buen novio. Al principio pensó que ella exageraba, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía razón, entre los dos existían varias cosas en común y se habían hecho amigos rápidamente

“Bucky me diría que fuera feliz” Pensaba algo ansioso, debido a que nunca se había llevado bien con Peggy, había un poco de celos de por medio; ahora tenía demasiada nostalgia por recordar esas situaciones incomodas con los dos.

También pasó por su mente en que le había prometido a que al terminar la guerra dejarían pasar unos años, esperando que el Capitán América fuera un poco dejado de lado y huirían a un lugar apartado, para formar una familia, quizás unos tres niños.

Pero hoy, lo único que quedaba de esas promesas eran sus recuerdos y un vídeo de una entrevista, donde Bucky sonreía amablemente a la cámara y decía que estaría orgulloso de poder casarse con el Capitán y darle cuatro hijos, pero claro, todo cuándo acabará la guerra.

"Bien" se dijo Steve a si mismo después de haber pasado una tarde agradable con él " Quizás si podamos ser algo más, pero debe saber la verdad".

Realmente decidido a contar todo, dejo de tomar todos esos supresores que se tomaba tan seguido, para que realmente Sam le creyera cuando contará la verdad, por suerte no tardaron tanto tiempo en salir de su sistema debido al suero.

Sin embargo el día que estaba a punto de decirle todo, apareció el Soldado del Invierno.


	3. Con Bucky

¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto Natasha

— Eso decía la nota -Contesto Steve ya desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad

—Sabes que puedes llamarnos en cualquier momento- Dijo Sam intentando no sonar tan preocupado- Si llega a ser una trampa o si las cosas se ponen complicadas con él…

—Confió en él…- Agrego el Capitán mirando hacia el conjunto de edificios- Aquella vez antes de lo del Helicarrier decías que no iba a recordar.

—Pero te disparo…

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, aunque Sam estuviera en el asiento de atrás parecía que en cuanto pudiera se iba a colocar adelante, en medio de Steve y Natasha.

—Steve sabe lo que hace –Habló la espía antes de que los otros dos comenzarán a pelear- Aunque no es muy correcto –Antes de que el Capitán con lo necio y testarudo que era saliera por la ventana del automóvil donde viajaban, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, depositando un especie de sobre en el bolsillo de la camisa de Steve- Cuídate y avísanos cualquier cosa

—De acuerdo, ustedes tranquilos –Agregó el rubio antes de salir.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar de la cita contemplo el mensaje escrito en una servilleta que había encontrado cuando llego a su casa hace un par de dias, la cual tenía escrita una dirección, una fecha y una hora. Steve no necesito mucho tiempo para reconocer la letra, perteneciente a Bucky; el trazo era algo tosco, pero estaba seguro que era él.

Durante todo el tiempo que había buscado a su antiguo amante no había usado tanto los supresores, como parte de su plan para atraer a su Alfa, y dio resultado debido que hace un par de días pudo oler su perfecto aroma, atraído por el suyo.

Aunque no había podido encontrar a Bucky sin ayuda de Sam, había resultado ser un buen amigo, más de lo que había pensado y por suerte aceptó la verdad fácilmente, parecía tener más empatía por lo que el ejército le había hecho pasar. Natasha fue caso aparte, después de mucho pensar como contarle ella respondió con un “Ya lo sabía” dejando a Steve como el sorprendido de la situación.

Pero después de imaginar cómo sería encontrar a Bucky, el momento finalmente había llegado, acercándose a aquel conjunto de edificios podía sentir como sus manos temblaban por los nervios, cuando finalmente se encontró con la puerta que tenía el número escrito en la servilleta, el leve aroma de su Alfa le calmó.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero al no obtener resultados entró al departamento, era pequeño pero para una sola persona estaba bien, no olía a viejo ni se veía sucio, lo único que resaltaba eran los diversos cuchillos que estaban en una mesa de la habitación.

Después de observar la habitación de reojo, su mirada se fue hacia el marco de la puerta de la cocina y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron.

Steve recordaba aquella mirada la vez que se habían visto, durante aquella pelea, cuando no le importaba vivir si no era reconocido por su amante, pero finalmente eso no paso, un destello de reconocimiento pasó por la mente de Bucky, además de unos rápidos segundos en que olfateo el ambiente, como si reconociera también el aroma de su Alfa.

Ahora tantos meses después aquella mirada de reconocimiento seguía ahí, no parecía estar a punto de atacar y no llevaba puesto su uniforme de “Soldado de Invierno” sino algo más casual, además que se veía más saludable, debía de tener toda una historia que contar.

—Buck ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —Pudo haber preguntado algo mejor, pero eso era lo único que pensó en ese momento, se sentía realmente abrumado por verlo en buen estado y por ese aroma que tanto amaba.

—Tu madre se llamaba Sarah, y solías poner periódico en tus zapatos —Contestó Bucky tranquilamente aunque igual de nervioso que él por ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro — Eres mi omega — Agrego en un tono algo posesivo — ¿Qué haces con esos dos?

—Son mis amigos —Respondió el Capitán. —Me han salvado muchas veces…

Se hizo un enorme silencio en la habitación, el aroma de Alfa de Bucky en todo el lugar le abrumo demasiado, aquello que quería preguntarle se fue desvaneciendo, sabía lo que su cuerpo quería, pero lo iba a controlar

—Recordé que éramos amantes —Hizo una pausa caminando lentamente hacia Steve que podía ver el sudor recorriendo la frente del castaño — Sé que es mentira lo que dice la exposición, eres un omega, mi omega- repitió nuevamente, parecía que quería una confirmación.

—Sí, soy tu…

Antes de poder agregar otra cosa sintió los labios de Bucky aplastar lo suyos, reclamando, su lengua exigiendo permiso para entrar a saborear su boca, permiso que obtuvo de inmediato. Steve sentía las manos de Bucky en su nuca, era asombroso y en cualquier momento pensaba que iba a despertar, pero no era así.

No podía dejar de besarlo, era una adicción, pensaba en empujarlo lejos, pero justo cuando se empeñaba en hacerlo, Bucky hacia algo que le encantaba, como acariciar su mejilla, morder suavemente su labio superior, entre otras y no podía ser sólo coincidencia, tenía que saber lo que estaba provocando en él

Encontrarse en esa situación tan hambriento de contacto de su Alfa, no era debido sólo a su “calor” era por fin todas esas largas noches de búsqueda ahora dando daba resultados, como creyó que nunca dejaría encontrarse…

—Mmm.. Steve, tengo poco tiempo —Murmuró el espía, como si fuera algo que respondiera más preguntas de las que generaba— Pero, tu calor está comenzando —No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando — Y debo ayudarte con eso. —Agregó con tono sugerente.

Steve no lograba adivinar las intenciones esas palabras dichas en aquel tono, su cuerpo demasiado excitado debido al aroma y toques de su Alfa, provocando su calor , o el hecho de que simplemente quiere hacer el amor con él, lo que le llevó a seguirlo hasta una habitación.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, viendo impaciente como Bucky se colocaba a cuatro sobre él, mirándolo con lujuria, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, quería saber que tanto recuerda, pero de nuevo nada salió de su boca cuando sintió los primeros besos en su cuello y era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Mmh, B-Buck, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?— Habló por fin, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Si sé que hacer en caso de mi omega entre en calor? —Preguntó dejando de besarlo y viendo fijamente a sus ojos— ¿O es que tú no quieres…? —Parecía confundido.

—Oh, ¡Claro que quiero! —Contestó Steve aunque su voz sonaba algo frustrada

— ¿Entonces?

 

— Quiero saber tantas cosas

 

— Si te recordé aquella vez durante la pelea —Dijo Bucky acariciando el pecho del otro, rosando sus pezones apropósito, recordando como eso le hace gemir— Sé que me seguías, tengo mis propios asuntos que atender, pero —hizo una pausa, dejando de tocarlo —Sabía que no habías tomado supresores, y estabas por tener tu calor, probablemente lo tendrías al lado de ese beta y esa Alfa que siempre te siguen.

 

Steve había decidido no usar supresores para que olfateara su aroma y eso ayudará a recordar, no pensó que su memoria estuviera mejor, menos el hecho de que estuviera celoso.

 

 

— También sabía que lo tenías esta noche, por eso te cite, pero si tú no quieres…

Escuchar esas palabras fue como si un interruptor se hubiera presionado en la mente de Rogers que cada vez se iba nublando más. Fue su turno de callar a Bucky con un beso, mientras abría las piernas, acomodando una en la cadera del otro. Se permitió sentir placer, ser egoísta por unos momentos y ser de su Alfa sin preguntarse demasiado.

Al principio sólo se besaron desesperadamente (Incluso Steve sintió sus labios algo hinchados y los de Bucky más rojos de lo habitual, se veían aún más sensuales) hasta que el espía comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, para después besar todos esos músculos que se escondían debajo.

De un momento a otro su ropa fue retirada, no le importó el sobre que Natasha había medito en el bolsillo de su camisa ni el celular en sus pantalones, no tenía tiempo para pensar en alguien más que no fuera su Alfa.

—Buck..Ah — No podía contenerse cuando Bucky mordía uno de sus pezones, pero notó algo que le estaba siendo sentir incomodo — Sigues vestido.

— Hum — Como si saliera de un trance sujetó el dobladillo de su suéter para poder retirarlo, pero las manos de Steve se lo impidieron,

— Me gustaría…ya sabes, hacerlo yo… — El capitán sintió que sus mejillas se ponían algo rojas, pero no le gustaba solamente tumbarse — También quiero besarte… 

Steve no supo si aplicó mucha fuerza o el “Soldado de Invierno” se dejó dominar, pero terminaron revirtiendo sus posiciones y fue su turno para besarlo, aunque no tan lentamente como le hubiera gustado debido a su calor y al sentir cierta humedad, el interior de su cuerpo se iba preparando para el nudo.

Por el dulce aroma que llenaba la habitación, Bucky sabía que a su omega le faltaba poco para estar listo y de inmediato comenzó a acariciar su trasero, por encima de los boxers, se sentía algo indefenso por la posición, pero al poder acariciar esa zona lo hacia todo aún mejor, dejó que le atacara con besos, incluso que le retirara la camisa, porque recordaba lo placentero que eran el contacto de los labios de su pareja con su piel.

Al contemplar a su Alfa con el pecho descubierto, Steve detuvo su mirada en el brazo y al ver que su amante parecía estar disfrutando, dejó un par de besos en donde la piel se unía con el metal, para luego retirarse a besar su pecho y comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones

Continuaron un rato más en esas posiciones, ambos besándose e incluso provocando ficción entre sus dos miembros, que eran separados por una capa de tela y era tan bueno que ambos podían correrse sólo con eso, pero Bucky decidió actuar rápido cuando sintió demasiada humedad cerca de la entrada del omega…

—Mmm, Steve, cambiemos… —Parecía una sugerencia, pero el espía dejando salir levemente sus instintos le dio un golpe a esos preciosos glúteos que no se cansaba de apretar y rápidamente le empujó hacia abajo. —Te haré mío

—Si, Buck… —Contesto el Capitán ya demasiado abrumado, quería sentir a su pareja dentro de él- —Hazlo, ya —No le importaba si no le preparaba adecuadamente, pero a Bucky acostumbrado a hacerlo introdujo un dedo dentro de él, que deslizó con facilidad.

—Ya casi estás listo, pero quiero estar seguro…. —Podía hacerlo de una vez, pero quería ver a su omega pedir por él, se iba a dar ese pequeño placer, así que metió otro dedo y lo movió en forma de tijera, buscando aquel buen punto. (Recordó también que muchas veces sus dedos eran suficientes)

— Ahh~ —Dio un pequeño gemidito antes de poder articular lo que quería decir —Buck, Bucky, no me voy a romper, hazlo de una vez —Pidió o mejor dicho mando, abriendo sus piernas un poco más y tirando de su cabello.

 

— Lo que ordene Capitán~ —Bromeo antes de retirar sus dedos y tomarle de las caderas.

Steve sabía que su Alfa no necesitaba más palabras para entrar lentamente dentro de él. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos por fin se unieron, estos encajaban perfectamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no había duda.

Al principio los movimientos fueron lentos, Bucky tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar lo bien que se sentía el interior de Steve.

-Esto es tan bueno…-Murmuro dejando de moverse y besando rápidamente los labios de Steve, intentando ignorar todo su odio contra Hydra por arrebatarle esto.

-Más, mas… -Jadeo Steve tirando de esas hebras castañas. Había veces en las que le gustaba que se lo hiciera lento disfrutando cada embestida, pero hoy quería que fuera algo brusco, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él.

Al ver esas reacciones de su Omega, que incluso era mandón en la posición que estaba, Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír, todo era perfecto y realmente lo amaba tanto, así que lo complació, empujando su miembro dentro de él y saliendo cada vez más rápido, tomando un ritmo rudo.

Steve se dejó llevar por su lujuria disfrutando cada momento, incluso cuando sabía que estaba enterrando sus uñas fuertemente en la espalda de su pareja, de todos modos no importaba, ambos sanarían rápido.

Cuando Bucky sintió que estaba cerca dio algunas embestidas aún más rápidas, hasta sentir que liberaba su semilla dentro de su omega y como la de él manchaba su vientre, mientras su nudo se extendía.

—Buck...Bucky… –Susurró Steve, había gritado fuerte debido a su orgasmo, por lo que tenía la garganta algo lastimada, sin contar los pensamientos de que medía ciudad debió haber escuchado eso. —Extrañaba demasiado todo esto.

—Tendrás todo lo que quieras— Antes de que su pareja pudiera preguntar el Alfa atacó con algunos besos, mimando a su pareja durante su nudo.

OoO

A la mañana siguiente, después de tres “rondas” Steve estaba realmente cansado, su cadera aún dolía, pero el suero hacía su trabajo curando todos los moretones y mordidas que estaban sobre su piel…

—Buenos días… —Lentamente se acercó para dejar unos besos en las mejillas de su amante que le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza.

—Steve… —Murmuro el otro con una cara seria, para después sonreír acariciando su rostro—Llegue a pensar que todo era un sueño…

Se besaron por un largo rato, felices de poder amanecer juntos tranquilamente, hasta que Bucky decidió ir a preparar café, dejando sólo a Steve que de inmediato se acordó de su celular, por lo que decidió checar los mensajes. Tenía uno de Nat

“No vi nada en las noticias, pero no pediste refuerzos, supongo que todo bien, sé que estabas a punto de entrar en tu calor, espero que hayas usado lo que te di” Era el contenido del mensaje, por lo que de inmediato Steve fue por el sobre que le había dado la noche anterior.

Contenía un preservativo

—Oh… —Murmuró al tenerlo en sus manos.

“Por suerte las pastillas supresoras de meses anteriores pueden ayudar a que no sea fértil” pensó nervioso guardando todo en sus pantalones.

Sin embargo, no pensó eso tiempo después cuando los primeros mareos empezaron.


	4. Con sarah Parte 1

Prefería estar solo.

Después de todos los sucesos, más de una persona se ofreció a ayudarlo, aunque lo hacían más por la niña que por él. “Como si no pudiera cuidar de mi hija” se dijo molesto, aunque intentaba relajarse, de otra forma ella volvería a llorar al sentir que no le prestaba atención.

Con sus ojos azules claros, Sarah miraba a las maletas y cajas que rodeaban la habitación, como buscando a alguien

—No volverá… —Dio un largo suspiró. Ya había llorado demasiado y la furia casi lo había dominado al escuchar tantas palabras hipócritas, al final llegó la aceptación, lo mejor era mudarse, aunque empacar y cuidar a la pequeña no sería fácil — Sólo estamos tú y yo

Años antes:

Llegó a su casa, dejó el escudo a un lado, se quitó las pesadas botas y se dejó caer en su sofá favorito, de forma no muy brusca, ahora debía de cuidar otra vida, a su pequeño o pequeña que se formaba dentro de él, producto de un descuido y todo el amor que le tenía a Bucky.

En cuanto se enteró de su estado, no dudo ni un solo minuto: En verdad quería tenerlo. Le llenaba de emoción, Un bebé, un pequeño o pequeña que tendría algo de ambos, le llenaba de emoción.

Iba a tener que cambiar su modo de bajarse de los aviones, entre otras cosas que no había pensado todavía. ¿Y si cuando estuviera a punto de dar a luz un villano loco salía de la nada y todos debían atacar? ¿Debía quedarse en cama o intentar hacer todo lo posible por seguir su trabajo como héroe? 

Intento alejar todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Si había sido algo no planeado, pero iría improvisando según los planes, haría una buena estrategia y todo saldría bien. De ser necesario haría una lista, donde bien podía quitar de la misma decirle a sus compañeros.

Los primeros en enterarse fueron Natasha y Sam. No lo tomaron para nada bien, no podían regañarlo, no era un joven omega inexperto que se dejó seducir, era un adulto que tenía que enfrentar sus decisiones, pero aun así no pararon de decirle que no todo iba a ser “miel sobre hojuelas”

-No es necesario decir “te lo dije”, pero tengo que decirlo fósil, te lo dije –La pelirroja realmente se veía molesta y no podía culparla

-Podías fingir tu muerte –Dijo Sam después de un largo silencio- Puedes irte a tener a tu bebé y después volver – Lo decía en un tono serio, aunque sabía que Steve no era de los que huían ante algún problema.

\- Creo que primero empezaré por decirle a los demás –Contestó. – Debo confiar en ellos.

Así lo hizo, pero si creyó que Falcón y la Viuda Negra no habían reaccionado del todo bien faltaba la reacción del resto de los vengadores.

Después de pedirles que guardaran silencio, decidió contar todo. Como nació siendo un omega, cómo vivió siendo uno y la forma en que acepto el hecho de que no podía ser una figura fuerte si no era un Alfa, de lo agradecido que estaba con Bucky por aceptar el cambio de asignaciones

Al saber que no era del agrado de todos, intento no mencionar demasiado a Bucky pero no podía evitarlo, era imposible no mencionar su nombre y todo el amor que le tenía. No se dejó derrumbar al contar toda su historia, temió que las hormonas de su estado le traicionaran y le hicieran brotar lágrimas, pero no fue así, mantuvo su tono sereno, como si diera alguno de esos “sermones”

El primero en hablar, fue Tony Stark, soltando una maldición.

— ¿Escuchaste, paleta? — Dijo Tony Stark molesto — ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras un Omega? ¿Eras feliz de ver como tus hormonas me alteraban?

La sala permaneció en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar y todos los miembros de esa junta improvisada clavando sus ojos en él.

— No es tan fácil como parece —Dijo en un tono más serio, sabía que mentirles tanto tiempo a sus compañeros y decirles la verdad cuando ya era inevitable, contradecía todo lo que creía y defendía— Sé que aún hay gente que lo tomará mal.

 

— Yo lo estoy tomando mal —Comentó Clint, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

 

— Era obvio —Comentó Natasha —Sólo nos alteraba a Stark y a mi determinados días del mes, con una vez al acercarme, me enteré de todo.

 

— Como sea, Cap, te perdiste de un buen pretendiente —Interrumpió Tony, con su característico tono cínico — Ahora tu bebé puede salir con una cara de mapache malhumorado y una actitud de abuelo, buena combinación –Rodó los ojos- Uno con mi encanto y tu físico pudo haber sido perfecto.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esa reunión, fue larga y tediosa, la conclusión a la que llegaron fue que harían una rueda de prensa, aunque no se decidían si antes o después de que Steve tuviera a su bebé, que probablemente sería acosado por la prensa y alguno que otro villano sin si quiera haber nacido

-Vas a tener unos “tíos” muy especiales…-Dijo a su pequeño, aunque tenía poco tiempo, quería hacerse la costumbre de hablarle

oOo

 

Con su mochila asegurada, repleta de sus cuadernos y algunos bocadillos, esperaba que Steve llegara a su apartamento. Estaba seguro que si entraba a tomar una ducha, al omega no le molestaría, pero no quería asustarlo.

Desde una posición no muy lejana a las escaleras de emergencia al momento en que lo vio pasar, espero unos minutos a que se instalara para ir a tocar la puerta, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se detuvo.

Podía captar el olor de Steve, su delicioso e irresistible aroma, pero algo cambiado. No era el mismo que cuando usaba esos odiosos supresores o que hubiera estado muy cerca de un Alfa o de un omega, era dulce como siempre, pero había algo más extraño que lograba captar con facilidad aparte del nerviosismo.

Algo le pasaba a su omega, tenía que protegerlo

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con una patada, temiendo que algo malo pudiera estar pasando, pero sólo encontró a Steve asombrado, descansando en un sofá con una mano en su vientre y en la otra una galleta.

— ¡Bucky! —Antes de poder decir algo ya tenía al Capitán América rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos.

— ¡Steve estás bien! —Suspiro aliviado mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y le dejaba pequeños besos, en ellas y en sus labios.

—Eso debería decirlo yo

—Tu olor… —Decidió ir al grano—Es diferente.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Steve le tomó de la mano derecha para después colocarla sobre su pecho.

—Buck, te amo, aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí lo sé, también te amo

Sabía que Steve lo amaba, lo había dicho la última vez que se habían visto y muchas veces en el pasado, incluso había anotado las más significativas en los cuadernos que llevaba en su mochila.

—Estaremos juntos hasta el final —Continuó bajando la mano— Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas

Si el Capitán no hubiera hablado con un tono de voz algo nervioso, Bucky hubiera creído que intentaba seducirlo (nada extraño en Steve) pero la mano siguió bajando hasta su estómago y su… ¿redondeado vientre?

Entonces lo entendió, porque el olor le hacía querer proteger a su omega, pero ya no tenía que proteger sólo a su omega…

—Me di cuenta unas semanas después que te fuiste…

No sabía que decir, tener un hijo con Steve era algo que siempre había deseado, aunque había tenido que abandonar esa idea por lo enfermizo que era, después por la guerra y el cambio de asignaciones.

—Tendremos un bebé…

¿Sería un bebé sano por el suero que su omega tenia? O mejor dicho dos sueros. ¿No le haría daño los supresores que Steve tomo por años? o ¿todo lo que Hydra había hecho en su cuerpo?

— ¿Buck? —No escuchó que su pareja lo llamara preocupado.

NO. Hydra no podría hacerle algo a su hijo. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran más cosas y menos algo que era tanto de Steve como de él.

— ¡Bucky!

Al ser llamado de esa forma vio directamente a los ojos de su Omega, notando como estaba aún más preocupado, no sólo por el bebé, sino por su Alfa. Definitivamente le daba demasiados problemas.

— ¿Cómo le pondremos? —Contesto en voz baja para luego ver como Steve sonreía con una mirada llena de amor y esperanza.

 

— Si es niña Sarah y si es niño me gusta Howard.

 

— James Howard suena bien…

 

No terminaron su conversación, debido a que Bucky abrazo fuertemente al Capitán, juntos de esa manera, sentían que podían enfrentar cualquier cosa, mientras estuvieran juntos ¿Qué no todos los vengadores estarían de acuerdo? ¿Qué la prensa los odiaría? Nada importaba harían lo que pudieran, porque ahora, tenían a alguien que cambiaría sus vidas para bien.

Formarían su propia familia, esperarían a Sarah o a James Howard con amor.


	5. Con Sarah Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo siempre gracias a mi beta, Pao <3

Esperar a que llegara Sarah fue un periodo de constantes cambios para Steve.  
En primer lugar, estuvo seguro que no podría usar su traje y estar en todas las misiones, pero tampoco se quedaría en calma viendo películas o series en la comodidad de su cama. Tenía que hacer algo que fuera útil.

Así que se armó de valor y decidió organizar una junta con los vengadores, María Hill y Nick Fury, para decirle a este último su situación. Aunque para su sorpresa, ya sabía de su verdadera asignación debido a que sus verdaderos papeles de nacimiento, entre otros, habían terminado en archivos secretos de SHIELD (“Así es como Natasha se enteró” pensó Steve, recordando cuando todo salió a la luz)

Después de platicar durante horas las ventajas y desventajas de revelar a todo mundo que el Capitán América era un omega y se encontraba esperando un hijo de un criminal…decidieron que era mejor no mencionar nada.Steve estaba dispuesto, soportaría que las personas lo odiaran por guardar ese secreto tanto tiempo, pero ¿Cómo estaba seguro que algún villano estuviera entre la multitud y sacará provecho de la situación? 

—No podemos correr el riesgo de perder dos súper soldados —Mencionó Fury

De inmediato todos permanecieron en silencio, tenía razón, un hijo del Capitán América tendría el suero del súper soldado corriendo por sus venas, además del que tenía el Soldado de Invierno, lo que cualquier científico loco de hydra desearía. Al final después de discutirlo aún más, decidieron que el Capitán se encargaría de ayudar a los vengadores en las misiones dando órdenes en un lugar seguro, y entrenar a los nuevos vengadores.

Salió de la junta un poco más aliviado, había encontrado una manera de ser de ayuda y sus compañeros no parecían estar más molestos con él, todos menos Tony. El millonario seguía realmente molesto y decía comentarios más cínicos de lo normal. Steve no sabía si era por las hormonas pero estaba seguro que esa amistad estaba por romperse, podía sentir la tensión y aunque trataba de ignorarlo simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo, veía a Tony en alguien en quien confiar.

Sin embargo, había algo en que la mayoría se equivocaba era el hecho de que afrontaría todo sin su Alfa. 

Durante todo ese periodo, esos largos meses, Bucky estuvo con él, aunque no de la forma que hubiera querido, en ocasiones se iba por algunos días y se quedaba otros para ayudarle en lo que pudiera para después volver a irse.

—Deberías dejar de consentirme tanto —Steve se quejó mientras comía arroz chino, cumpliendo su antojo de hace media hora, porque el de esa hora era masticar un poco de hielo que Bucky había encargado de traer. —Sabes qué puedo hacer todo solo.

—Sé que eres un necio de lo peor y estoy seguro de que lo harías, pero mis nuevos instintos de Alfa…— Contestó el espía dejando a un lado el vaso con hielo—hacen que sienta que tengo que hacer esto. 

—¿Qué se sienten esos nuevos instintos? —Pregunto dejando a un la comida china para cumplir su antojo.

—Hum, hacen que tu aroma sea aún mejor de lo que era—Dejó un beso rápido en la mejilla de su pareja, sentándose a su lado. —Lo mismo de siempre pero más intensificado, que sólo piense en proteger a mi Omega y a nuestro cachorro.

—¿Crees que será un Alfa, un omega o un Beta? —Pregunto el Capitán, aunque después sonrió, esa mirada llena de afecto que derretía al otro— Aunque primero debemos saber si será niño o niña…

—Seré feliz si tiene tus ojos… —No lo decía en voz alta, pero seguía temiendo que algo estuviera mal con el niño debido al daño que Hydra causo en su cuerpo.

—Buck…—El omega lentamente se iba acercando hacia el cuello de su Alfa, dejando a un lado el vaso con hielos— Ahora tengo ganas de…otra cosa~

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con eso? —Pregunto dejando que mordiera su cuello.

—Ya sabes cómo….

—No lo sé —Contesto juguetón, mientras el Omega comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones, demasiado ansioso.

Después de cumplir ese antojo desesperado de Steve en la habitación decidió buscar un doctor con ayuda de Fury. Tuvo suerte y logro encontrar al médico adecuado para un Omega como su pareja (todo debía ser secreto) aunque para ir a la cita debió de esperar unos días para que “El soldado de invierno resolviera otros asuntos pendientes” 

—Es una niña -Dijo el médico, mostrando el ultrasonido a los orgullosos padres- ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Sarah Rogers-Barnes —Contestaron sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Por unos instantes, paso por la mente de ambos soldados comprar todo de color rosa para su pequeña, incluso vieron algunas fotos de habitaciones decoradas con Princesas Disney, pero fueron aconsejados por Clint que no debían apresurarse, por si el médico se había equivocado, cosa que solía pasar.

El arquero se había molestado cuando Steve oculto algo de importancia, pero al ver que él y Bucky eran padres primerizos sin nadie más que el internet para asesorarlos, decidió contarles, ayudando no sólo con que artículos comprar, sino con lo principal, dando consejos sobre: Cómo criar a su hijo siendo un héroe.  
Parte de su ayuda también se debió a que estaba en la misma situación que Bucky, tenía cosas pendientes y debía de estar fuera, no compartiendo esos momentos especiales con su pareja por más que quisiera, así que tenía largas charlas con el soldado de invierno que aunque al principio no se mostró muy comunicativo, cuando tomo confianza, llegó a pedir algunos consejos e incluso opiniones de Clint.

La segunda persona en involucrarse en el embarazo, fue Natasha, ella hacia bromas que “sería la tía Nat” y le hablaba en ruso al vientre de Steve cuando estaba de buen humor; Sam tampoco tardo mucho en ser parte de eso, ayudaba al omega cuando su pareja no estaba. Wanda se mostraba algo apartada del asunto, pero final término involucrándose, dando su opinión sobre que ropita era más bonita o cosas por ese estilo. Thor de alguna manera se enteró y viajo para estar con ellos, fascinado por la biología de los humanos porque en Asgard no existían esas asignaciones.

Sin embargo, Visión y Rhodes parecían un poco apartados del asunto, en el caso de Visión no estaban muy seguros, pero del segundo era obvio, le molestaba la presencia de Bucky. Tony era un caso aparte, en ocasiones soltaba comentarios algo ácidos, pero otras veces parecía querer ser parte de ese alboroto y daba su opinión sobre diversos asuntos.

oOo  
Los dos últimos meses de aquel periodo, Bucky decidió permanecer al lado de Steve para lo que se pudiera ofrecer, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su Omega. Así que lo acompañaba a los entrenamientos con los nuevos vengadores, a las citas al hospital hasta iba a realizar las compras de cosas que hicieran falta en casa, lo más esencial.Tenía todavía muchos asuntos pendientes, pero no iba a dejar a su pareja sólo en esto, sobre todo cuando ese abultado vientre iba creciendo más, haciendo que Steve se viera más vulnerable, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Para su sorpresa, aunque a veces le funcionaba irse a un rincón y sólo ver los entrenamientos, el nuevo equipo de Steve parecía dispuesto a hablarle cuando estaba de buen humor, incluso parecían querer calmarlo cuando el Capitán se involucraba demasiado en situaciones riesgosas. Cuando estaban en casa, era un poco diferente, tenían una vida si se podía decir “hogareña” ambos se turnaban para cocinar y limpiar, (aunque Bucky obviamente tenía más turnos), veían televisión juntos y dormían abrazados en la misma cama.

 

A pesar de lo preocupado que estaba porque todo saliera bien, realmente era feliz. Al principio cuando el rubio era un flaco con una mala salud, había dado por hecho que no tendrían hijos sin embargo después del suero estaba seguro que tenían que esperar un tiempo para desaparecer y poder tenerlos.  
Ahora era diferente, no podían desaparecer, tendrían que enfrentar todo tarde o temprano, las especulaciones en internet estaban muy latentes, según le comentaba Sam. “¿Dónde está el Capitán América? ¿Realmente se encuentra en una misión secreta como declararon sus compañeros? ¿Está muerto?” eran las preguntas que más circulaban por las redes sociales, junto con teorías extrañas.

Pero decidió no darles importancia, iba a ser un paso difícil, sobre todo porque no podía dejar a Steve sólo, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar algún proceso por todo lo pasado en sus años de soldado de invierno. Si Tony Stark y Nick Fury le dejaban seguir libre era debido a Steve, que necesitaba estar con su Alfa.  
Faltaban unas dos semanas exactamente para la fecha programada, cuando en la noche después de dejar a un lado el celular Steve le dio alegremente una noticia.

—Thor vendrá de nuevo en unos días, así que Pepper quiere organizar algo. 

—¿Un baby shower? —Contesto mientras se acomodaba en la cama, pasando su brazo derecho por un costado Steve y dando pequeñas caricias. 

—Algo así… ¡Ah! —El omega no termino su frase al soltar un pequeño quejido y aunque sabía que las pataditas que daba Sarah eran fuertes, Bucky tuvo un presentimiento— Bebé, tranquila por favor.

—¿Están bien los dos? —Se incorporó de la cama, estando muy alerta.

—No pasa nada Buck, Sarah es muy inquieta, como de costumbre.

—Como cierto Capitán —Un poco más tranquilo dio varios besos al abultado vientre y luego alguno en los labios a su pareja.

Esa noche no durmió, alerta escuchando la respiración del Omega, hasta que finalmente este se levantó agarrando su estómago y haciendo el esfuerzo por no gritar. 

—Vamos al hospital ahora mismo. —Ordenó Steve, así que Bucky como buen soldado no dudo ni un poco en obedecer.

Tenían todo planeado, pero aun así ambos se encontraban nerviosos, aunque sólo debían ir a un hospital secreto y especial, donde Fury tenía al mejor personal médico y juraba que ninguno diría sobre la situación del Capitán al estar acostumbrados a cosas de esa índole. 

Después de que los médicos revisaran a Steve y supieran que ya era momento, decidieron llevarlo al quirófano para que pudiera dar a luz, no sin antes darles un poco de tiempo para que se tranquilizaran.

—Todo va a salir bien, Buck…

No tenía palabras para ese momento, así que sólo lo beso dulcemente en los labios, decidiendo aferrarse a lo dicho por él y capturando su aroma, dejando su cuello descubierto para que el otro pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Completamente sólo, en la sala de espera sentía que podía morir de los nervios y la ansiedad de que todo saliera bien, así que para distraerse decidió mandar mensajes a algunos vengadores, usando el teléfono de Steve y aunque sabía cómo usar uno, prefería no tenerlo. “Steve está en labor” fue su breve mensaje, que envió a todos los vengadores, porque no sabía si debía empezarlo con un “Hola soy Bucky”, aún no se sentía muy cómodo con eso.  
Aunque era de madrugada, de inmediato recibió respuestas de Sam, Natasha, Wanda y Tony que iban en camino.

Desesperado, estaba seguro que podía empezar por las paredes cuando un médico con aspecto de hombre que ha visto demasiadas cosas dirigiéndose hacia él, así que hizo el mayor esfuerzo por actuar calmado 

—Todo salió bien, el Capitán Rogers y su pequeña lo están esperando.

En sus cuadernos tenía una lista de los mejores momentos en su vida, que en ocasiones estaba seguro que no se los merecía, como ese instante en el que entro a la habitación y se encontró con Steve que tenía un rostro cansado pero feliz, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana amarilla. Contemplando aquella escena, estaba seguro que se trataba de un sueño, era demasiado perfecta, podía vivir cien vidas y no sentiría merecerse eso, así que antes de darse cuenta, unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

— Ven a verla. —Dijo Steve con una sonrisa llena de todo el afecto que le tenía a su hija—…Es hermosa…

Al observarla más de cerca, tenía que darle la razón, aunque era más que hermosa, tenía la nariz y los ojos azules claros de Steve, junto con unos finos cabellos castaños claros que estaban cubiertos por un gorrito. 

—Hola Sarah —Dio un beso a la frente de su hija — Es preciosa Steve, mira esos ojos tan azules. 

—Hacemos un buen equipo, hasta para hacer hijos bonitos —Agrego el rubio riendo levemente.

Después de unos momentos de tranquilidad, llegaron los “tíos emocionados” trayendo regalos para Sarah y ansiosos por conocerla, en cuanto la veían todos coincidían que tenía un parecido impresionante con el Capitán. 

Justo esa tarde en el cuarto del hospital hubo mucho alboroto aunque no fue nada comparado cuando Sarah finalmente llego a casa.

Bucky había ayudado algunas veces a Steve cuando este enfermaba, pero no era nada comparado con su bebé que lloraba fuertemente cuando quería comida, necesitaba que la cambiaran o peor aún, cuando lo hacía y no sabían porque motivo seguía ese llanto. Les llevó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, aunque ayudaba que fueran súper-soldados y no necesitaran descansar mucho.

Después de algunas semanas casi después del mes, llegó lo que Bucky presentía, el Capitán América tenía que volver, no iba a poder evitarlo, así que dejó que se pusiera el uniforme mientras el cuidaba a Sarah. Pero con el tiempo también sentía que quedarse en casa tampoco era lo suyo, necesitaba irse para arreglar los asuntos pendientes que no había resuelto aún, así que de inmediato se lo comunicó a Steve, que no hizo muchas preguntas sobre lo que haría Bucky, mientras volviera estaba bien para él; así que sólo se encargaron de buscar una niñera. Stark y Fury les consiguieron a una agente retirada y algo mayor, que podía pasar como una abuela para la bebé, su aspecto daba mucha confianza, aunque en sus mejores años realmente había sido de las mejores, admiraba al Capitán América y acepto el trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El tiempo fue pasando y su vida tuvo un orden si es que le podía decir así, ya que era lo más parecido que podía tener a uno. Terminaba sus asuntos pendientes durante algunos días y volvía para estar ciertos periodos en casa, donde poco a poco se involucraba en las misiones con los “Nuevos Vengadores” ayudando a Steve, para después ir con Sarah y ver cómo iba creciendo felizmente, sin tener mucho conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cual era bueno.  
Bucky apuntó todo lo que pudo sobre Sarah en sus cuadernos, la primera ida al médico por una especie de salpullido que después se le quito ya que la mezcla de los sueros permitía que no se enfermara tan seguido, como fue su primera salida en un paseo en cochecito por el parque, la primera fiesta a la que asistió que fue el cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de Clint. Sus primeras palabras fueron “Bucky” y “Papa”, como sus primeros pasos fueron para poder tocar el escudo de Steve. 

El tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta su hija ya iba a cumplir un año.

— Pronto será el cumpleaños de Sarah ¿Tienes pensado como festejarlo? –Pregunto empujando la carriola, mientras Steve sostenía los víveres, uno de esos fin de semana en que eran una pareja normal.

—Una fiesta con temática de la sirenita o Minnie Mouse –Dijo el Capitán sonriendo como si el también fuera un niño, viendo a las dos personas que más amaba en esta vida. Bucky sentía que iba a derretirse por esa mirada de amor.- Tengo algunas cosas pensadas.

— Siempre eres el hombre con el plan.

Su pareja siempre pensaba en todo, un día llegó con un regalo diciendo que era algo así como su aniversario, porque fue cuando se encontraron en ese apartamento cuando estaba pasando por su calor, era algo extraño tomar esa fecha como aniversario pero al final le pareció una buena idea, y aunque no pudo comprarle algo, improviso haciendo una cena con algunas velas, para después en la habitación, darle todo lo que pedía, como una muestra de lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Sólo que tendría que ver qué día pueden todos. –El omega se detuvo para ver a su hija. —Todos tus tíos deben de estar con nosotros.

Tardaron en encontrar una fecha donde todos estuvieran desocupados y terminó siendo fijada para dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Sarah, así que ese día sólo festejaron ellos tres con un pastel y un maratón de películas de Disney. 

—Ponle pausa —Dijo Steve sintiendo como su celular sonaba, ya era la cuarta vez, tenía que ser importante —Voy a contestar rápido. 

— ¡Da! —La pequeña algo molesta por que Steve se fue soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Qué carácter tienes —Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Aunque su pequeña hija cumplía apenas un año ya podía imaginarla en su primer día de escuela, haciendo dibujos y jugando con sus hermanos. Tener más hijos. Él y Steve lo habían hablado muchas veces, esperarían unos años más y tendrían otros dos. 

—Buck… —Su pareja interrumpió sus pensamientos, se veía algo molesto. 

—¿Otra vez Stark? —Hubo un pequeño silencio, últimamente Steve y Tony peleaban demasiado.

—No es eso, sabemos que es un idiota, pero no es eso. 

Bucky guardó silencio, esperando que dijera que ya había llegado el momento de decirle a todos el asunto de las verdaderas asignaciones, algo que estaban evitando por comodidad pero que tenía que llegar a su fin tarde o temprano. 

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Algo grande está por comenzar. 

En ese momento no entendió del todo las palabras de Steve y cuando lo hizo, ya era muy tarde. De nuevo se encontraban en medio de una guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pronto Civil War! De alguna manera cambiara las cosas en la fic, así que no esperen actualización muy pronto porque no quiero dar spoilers
> 
> Hagan saber si les gusto el capitulo <3


	6. Con el equipo Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ESPOILERS DE CIVIL WAR SI NO LAS HAS VISTO NO LEAS EL CAPITULO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS, CONTIENE SPOILERS...

Después de todos los sucesos, más de una persona de todo su equipo se ofreció a ayudarlo a empacar, todos tenían cosas que hacer y su tiempo estaba contado ahora que eran prófugos de la ley, pero estaban preocupados por la niña o mejor dicho ¿Steve estaría de un estado de ánimo para lidiar con ella? “Como si no pudiera cuidar de mi hija” dijo Steve algo molesto con sus amigos, aunque en el fondo no podía estarlo, tenía tanto que agradecerles.

Salió y se dirigió donde vivía la niñera Sarah que le recibió cariñosamente con un abrazo y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor después de todo lo ocurrido, por suerte la niña todavía no podía hablar del todo, así que no preguntaba ¿Y Bucky? Pero la dueña de la casa si, quería saber todo lo ocurrido y aunque le dolía contarlo tuvo que hacerlo, estaba en deuda y lo menos que podía darle era una explicación sobre los hechos ocurridos, además de los planes para el futuro. Sería la última vez que la vería.

Empezó por como recibió una llamada sobre los acuerdos, como Bucky fue por unos tipos de Hydra y no volvió jamás, ya que fue inculpado de los atentados ocurridos en la cumbre de la ONU, todos estaban en contra de él. La pelea con Tony, lo dolorosa que fue, pero como al final decidió escapar con Bucky, el futuro estaba con a su lado, pero él tenía otros planes, nunca se sentiría seguro con todas esas cosas dentro de su cabeza…. y tuvo que dejar que se congelara nuevamente.

— ¿Así que lo dejaste? —Pregunto la niñera, que había permanecido en silencio dando únicamente sorbos de café -Con razón no venía contigo.  
Steve asintió y sonrió algo triste, claro que podía imaginarlo, Bucky sin su brazo aún lado de él en ese viejo sofá mientras veía a Sarah o la tenía acurrucada contra su pecho, podía verlo claramente, pero de un momento a otro esa imagen desapareció y vio ese lado vació. Esa sensación lo acompaño cuando con Sarah en brazos llego a su casa para empacar todo, aunque después de algunas horas, con sus ojos azules claros, miraba a las maletas y cajas que rodeaban la habitación, como buscando a alguien.

—No volverá… —Dio un largo suspiró. Ya había llorado demasiado y la furia casi lo había dominado al escuchar tantas palabras hipócritas, sabía que para los demás la decisión de Bucky fue lo mejor, y él debía de mudarse, aunque empacar y cuidar a la pequeña no sería fácil — Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Sarah no comprendía, cuando ella fuera mayor y le dijera la verdad sobre el paradero de Bucky, ella le recriminaría, casi podía escucharla “¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ¿Por qué después de protegerlo de todo aquello? “no estaba seguro de como lograría explicarle, pero esperaba criarla bien para ese momento. No sería tan fácil, pero ya había pasado algunos días sin Bucky, así que se las podía ingeniar solo. Tenía a Sam y Wanda dispuestos a ayudar, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de esa ayuda. 

Habían decido mudarse a un lugar tranquilo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Clint y su familia, una casa donde no pudieran detectarlos fácilmente, sin embargo sabían que no podían quedarse demasiado en un lugar, debían estar huyendo. ¿Hasta cuándo? No lo sabían o al menos todos menos Steve. Un día tarde o temprano habría una amenaza y confiaba en que Tony los llamaría, no podrían recuperar su amistad, pero si salvar al mundo.

Lo peor de todo el proceso de mudanza fue empacar la ropa de Bucky, el leve olor al Alfa todavía estaba ahí, así que se permitió unos momentos para inhalarlo, ese aroma delicioso, tuvo un impulso de regresar por él, descongelarlo y poder ser una familia nuevamente, pero resistió la idea. Respetaría la decisión de su pareja. “Debes de cuidarla” esas últimas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza.

—La puerta estaba abierta –Dijo Sam entrando en la habitación. —Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien Sam, era su decisión. —-Habían tenido conversaciones parecidas a esa que estaba acostumbrado a responder en automático, así que lo hizo mientras empacaba todas las camisas de manga larga y guantes de Bucky que pudiera llevar consigo.

—No quiero saber sobre la decisión de Bucky, estoy preguntando por ti, por Steve Rogers.

—¡Sam! –Sarah dejo de jugar con una muñeca para alzar sus manitas y así el otro la pudiera cargar, ambos agradecieron aquella intervención que aligero el ambiente.

El tiempo fue pasando, días, semanas, meses…antes de darse cuenta estaban haciendo lo posible por mejorar el mundo, aunque vivían en una casa que era un caos pero aun así lograron salir adelante, Steve criando a Sarah, Wanda intentando controlar sus poderes, Sam tuvo que aprender a vivir con la culpa de lo sucedido con James Rhodes, Clint volvió con su familia y Scott, que parecía feliz con estar cerca de todos esos héroes.

Todo parecía bien, sin embargo no era así. Algunos días después de terminar alguna misión y de recoger a Sarah con su nueva niñera, se repetía “Él no está muerto” casi cien veces, como si fuera un amuleto de buena suerte, ya que no veía cercano el momento en que lo descongelen y pudiera tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos, pero tampoco podía estar en Wakanda, afuera de la habitación donde está congelado esperando algo. "Él no está muerto...ni desaparecido...ni siendo buscado" Se repitió un par de veces agregando eso último, intentando calmarse y no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlo a su lado, en cuanto desearía que viera a Sarah crecer.

** 

Después de meses comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, cuando una mañana encontró cinco llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y de inmediato marco, a la expectativa de que algo catastrófico pudiera pasar para él y sus compañeros, pero no fue así, al otro lado contesto una voz conocida y que tenía tiempo sin escuchar. Era Tony, no explico cómo había conseguido su número, tampoco pregunto cómo estaban todos, sólo fue directo al grano.

—Por poco Ross descubre tu rol de Omega, pero la agente 13 y yo logramos destruir los pocos archivos que quedaban, no te preocupes los doctores que te atendieron no dirán nada, aún te son leales –Steve conocía tan bien a Tony que podía saber que sonaba triste. 

—Tony, no sé cómo agradecerles a los dos.

—Me debes un favor Rogers, no olvides eso, a Carter puedes localizarla después, ella quiere verte aún, le debes explicaciones –Soltó una pequeña risa antes de colgar y dejando más preguntas que las que resolvió.

**  
Una noche especialmente calurosa Steve se encontraba afuera con su hija disfrutando de las luciérnagas. Tenía una semana de haberse cumplido el año de que los conflictos terminaron y que Bucky había tomado aquella decisión. Meditando sobre la vida que tenía hasta ahora, sentía algo de paz; seguía salvando el mundo en menor medida al participar en pequeñas misiones, además de hacer ilustraciones para algunas revistas como forma de juntar dinero y poder comprar una casa, porque aunque quería a sus amigos y Sarah tuviera ya dos años, no quería que pasará su adolescencia en un lugar que siempre era tan ruidoso,  
resultando muy pequeño para todos. Pensaba a futuro. 

— ¡Steve! —Sam salió de la casa y se apresuró a correr hacia donde se encontraba, lo cual en automático hizo que estuviera alerta, parecía una misión —Tenemos una visita inesperada. 

— ¿Stark? — Pensando el asunto de sus papeles como omega ¿Habría otra complicación con eso?

— No, no es él.

— Capitán Rogers. —Dijo aquel sujeto que se caminaba hacia su dirección, desprendiendo un fuerte olor a Alfa.

— Su alteza.

Vistiendo ropa más casual, pero adecuada para un príncipe, T’challa llegó a reunirse con los otros hombres viendo de reojo a la pequeña rubia. Sabía de la existencia de la niña al haber escuchado sobre ella cuando Steve se despedía de Bucky.

—Sarah—Dijo Steve acercando a la niña para que el otro pudiera verla, aunque la menor tenía cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Estará libre este fin de semana? —Pregunto seriamente el rey.

Un leve presentimiento invadió al Omega, algo había pasado con Bucky, cientos de preguntas se formaron en su mente, pero no fue capaz de decir alguna.

—Ha pasado un año desde que Barnes se encuentra en Wakanda—Continuó T’Challa—Es necesario descongelarlo por un día para asegurarnos de que se encuentra en un estado óptimo —Hizo una pausa, dando tiempo al otro para procesar la información —Pero si llega a pasar algo desafortunado, es necesario que un familiar este con él, en este caso su omega. 

—Tengo el fin de semana libre —Contesto por fin.

Justo cuando termino de contestar escuchó un largo suspiro de Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un capitulo había dado un salto en el tiempo al presentir que los dos no terminarían juntos después de civil war y me sorprende ver que no me equivoque. Me impacto mucho la forma en que acabo, y como se menciono en la fic no me imagino a Steve viviendo en Wakanda pasando todo el día a lado de Bucky :/ Y se que estuvo corto, pero aún sigo en shock(?)
> 
> Sobre los capítulos que le quedan a la fic diría que unos dos aproximadamente, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello


	7. En wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y si equipo viiajan a Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente :D ! Creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, esperaba hacerlo cuando empezarán mis vacaciones (hace un mes) pero tuve muchos problemas personales que no me dejaban tranquila, así que poco a poco fui escribiendo el Capitulo cuando me sentía bien, hasta que finalmente lo complete.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten <3 como siempre agradecimiento a Pao, por ser mi mejor amiga y mi beta

_Hace un par de años_

_Calor, su cuerpo hervía y no había nada que pudiera calmarlo, se había bañado dos veces ese día y ese sufrimiento parecía no tener fin. Quería levantarse de la cama para ir y decirle a Bucky que no iba a poder ir con él a la ciudad a comprar víveres, pero ni eso podía hacer, además cada que pensaba en Bucky su cuerpo se estremecía al recodar ese fuerte y delicioso olor a Alfa proveniente de su amigo, aunque estaba algo acostumbrado a ese aroma, en ese momento tomaba una connotación diferente. Le excitaba el propio olor de su mejor amigo. Maldito Calor. Quería demasiado a Bucky pero había ignorado esos sentimientos al considerarlos impuros._

_¿Por qué no pudo ser un Alfa? Se preguntaba el joven Steve Rogers, sabía que por su constitución lo más lógico es que fuera un omega, pero no, albergaba una pequeña esperanza de ser un Alfa o un Beta, pero esas esperanzas terminaron esa mañana, cuando notó un dulce aroma saliendo de su cuerpo aquella sensación de estar hirviendo por dentro. Su madre, una Beta fue quien lo confirmo con una sonrisa, estaba preocupada por su hijo que aún no mostraba una asignación, la mayoría a los 13 años sabía lo que era, pero en Steve había llegado dos semanas después de haber cumplido los 16._  
_Ella había calmado a Steve esa mañana y le había prometido que traería los supresores después de pedir un adelanto de su sueldo, otra razón por la que su hijo no quería ser omega, tener que gastar cada mes en los supresores, mientras ella volvía le recomendó que hiciera algunos remedios como bañarse un par de veces hasta que disminuyera o “lo que fuera necesario hacer”._

_— ¿Steve? —La voz de Bucky se escuchó adentro de la casa — Toqué varias veces y los vecinos me dijeron que estabas dentro y entre —Continuo caminando, su voz se acercaba al cuarto de Steve- Sabes que se dónde escondes la llave._

_—Me siento algo mal, no puedo salir hoy –Contestó Steve desde su cuarto fingiendo toser-_

_—¿Sabes que eres malo actuando? Recuerdas esa obra escolar en la que…— Hizo una pausa— ¿Qué te estas comiendo allá adentro? Huele delicioso._

_—Nada y vete por favor, te dije que no puedo —Trago saliva nervioso, intentando cubrirse con la sábana, sabía que Bucky estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa._

_—No me dijiste que tu madre iba a hornear hoy, en serio huele….huele a vainilla, a Canela…mmm…en serio debe ser algo delicioso lo que está adentro…_

 

T’challa miró fijamente al Capitán Rogers, esperaba la respuesta de su pregunta, aunque quizás había sido demasiado personal haber preguntado aquello, pero quería conocer el tipo de relación que tenían, saber cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, en su cultura cuando los Alfas y los Omegas escogían una pareja era para toda la vida, claro que había excepciones, como las enfermedades o accidentes, pero se enorgullecía al decir que había pocos casos de infidelidad.

—16 años —Contesto Rogers con una pequeña sonrisa — Aunque ya nos conocíamos desde antes —De alguna manera el Rey le dio algo de confianza- Éramos mejores amigos, aún lo somos –Se corrigió- Pero a esa edad nos hicimos pareja.

Intentó no sonrojarse al continuar recordando cómo fue su primer calor y la forma en que eso cambió su relación con Bucky para siempre y que después de varios sucesos dio un fruto, su pequeña Sarah, que ahora dormitaba en sus brazos al aburrirse del largo viaje en el avión donde estaban en ese momento.

—Esperemos que sea buena niña con su otro padre —Interrumpió Sam.

El rey de Wakanda había invitado a todo el “Equipo Cap” a su país y también a Natasha, aunque la pelirroja se encontraba en una misión que no pudo revelar, así que se fueron sin ella rumbo aquel país desconocido. Clint y Sam desconfiaban de T’Challa y querían saber si tramaba algo, además Falcón iba como apoyo de Steve en caso de que algo saliera mal con Bucky al igual que Wanda, mientras que Scott lo tomo como un viaje y se encontraba ansioso de poder tomar fotografías que mostrar a su pequeña Cassie.

—Claro que lo será ella es buena niña. —Contesto el hombre hormiga- Como mi Cassie, espero que puedan jugar juntas otra vez.

—Pero no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, no creo que lo recuerde. —Respondió nuevamente Sam.

—Tienes razón. —Hablo Steve por fin.

Aunque dolía admitirlo, Steve sabía que era verdad, la niña tenía un año sin verlo y probablemente su otro padre sería un desconocido, podía asegurarlo porque ella casi no convivía con mucha gente, aun así no dejó que eso le afectará tanto, debía de mantenerse en una actitud positiva quizás Sarah al ver que era alguien que lo quería mucho se comportaría o le recordaría de las fotos que se encontraban por toda la casa.

Después de un largo viaje en ese avión finalmente llegaron a su destino, Wakanda, aunque no pudieron recorrer los alrededores de inmediato, pese a que iban con el rey para los guardias fue necesario una examinación rigurosa a cada uno de los visitantes y después a sus pertenencias, aunque por el mismo motivo casi no llevaban demasiadas cosas, al no saber que podía estar prohibido en ese lugar, por último les hicieron un par de preguntas sobre su salud.

Steve deseaba tanto ver a Bucky que no podía prestar mucha atención a las palabras que T’Challa les decía durante un pequeño recorrido que hicieron por las instalaciones del palacio hasta llegar a unas habitaciones en dónde se quedarían durante su breve instancia en aquel lugar, incluso había una infantil, destinada para Sarah. Fue en ese momento cuando Steve reacciono y se dispuso a observarla, no estaba nada mal, tenía una cama pequeña, al igual que unos muebles y lo mejor, no contaba con objetos que ella pudiera romper al estar jugando o por curiosidad.

—Creo que decir gracias no es suficiente, su alteza. —Dijo Steve sin saber que más decir.

—Las gracias me las darás después, primero hay que ver a Barnes —Contesto saliendo de la habitación— Confió en mi personal, pero debemos de asegurarnos.

El rey se fue adelantando por los pasillos, Steve conocía bien el camino que los llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba Bucky, no lo había podido olvidar al varias veces repetirlo en su mente imaginando que iba por el reencuentro tan esperado, otras veces simplemente lo soñaba, mientras avanzaba escuchó como sus amigos platicaban alegremente sobre el lugar y hacían preguntas que eran contestadas amablemente, por ese motivo no escuchó a Sam cuando se acercó.

— Hey, todo saldrá bien —Su amigo le dio una palmadita y luego le paso un brazo por el hombro. – Animo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Bucky, los médicos y científicos encargados de la situación, declararon que el Capitán era el único que podía pasar al no saber cómo despertaría el Alfa, si como Bucky Barnes o como el Soldado del Invierno, en cualquiera de las situaciones él sabría que hacer o que decisión tomar. Los demás podían esperar a fuera alerta por si querían ser de ayuda en caso de que la situación se pusiera peligrosa, algo que ya tenían previsto, incluso un plan que consistía en que Sam se llevará lejos a Sarah para poder protegerla.

Inquieto Steve observó todo el proceso, hasta que finalmente la puerta de la cámara se abrió y pudo ver al padre de su hija, que lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los médicos un poco serio para después dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba y sonreír. El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco al sonreír de vuelta, le reconocía, todo estaba bien aunque el tiempo en que los médicos hacían preguntas era eterno, lo tranquilizo saber que no era el único que se sentía así al ver como el castaño se movía un poco incomodó y cada vez más sus ojos se encontraban rápidamente.  
El aroma del Alfa fue llenando la habitación haciendo que se moviera ansioso como un león en una jaula, ante la mirada de los médicos hasta que una doctora en voz baja le indico que no faltaba mucho para que pudieran estar juntos, aunque no dijo por cuanto tiempo exactamente. T’Challa había prometido que serían dos días en lo que volvían a preparar todo y llegaba otro médico a terminar el chequeo.

—Listo —Dijo la doctora que antes había ayudado a Steve hablando un poco más alto para que pudiera escuchar. — Ya puede ir con el Capitán.

Apenas termino de hablar la mujer, Steve se vio envuelto por el brazo de Bucky, quien no dudo en presionar sus labios en un suave beso que tuvo un extraño sabor a medicina, pero eso no importo ya que de inmediato correspondió abrazando de igual manera a su pareja, sintiendo su calor a través de la ropa y sobre todo su delicioso aroma que extrañaba demasiado al no quedar ningún rastro de él en sus prendas de vestir. Se sentía tan completo.

—Steve, Steve… dime que no paso tanto tiempo —Pidió el otro mientras besaba sus mejillas repetidas veces — O al menos que Sarah no nos ha hecho abuelos, tendría que conocer al bastardo con el que…

—Idiota…—Rio Steve acariciando sus mejillas, temía que todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. — Sólo ha pasado un año... es hermosa, debes verla.

—¿Vino contigo y Sam? —Preguntó Bucky directamente —Reconocí su olor…

—Si, él, Clint, Wanda y Scott —Respondió dando unos rápidos besos a sus mejillas, algunos de los médicos se habían ido por otra puerta y otros fingían no verlos para darles privacidad.

— Todos ellos vinieron, están afuera.

—Los médicos dicen que tendremos dos días —Ambos intentaron ignorar aquella tristeza al tener que volver a separarse y tener una plática civilizada. — Así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo, aunque sólo pienso compartirte con Sarah..

—No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Antes de poder decir algo sus labios volvieron a unirse lentamente, Steve temía tanto por el futuro. ¿Qué pasaría en un par de meses? Se preguntaba, el recuerdo de estos días tranquillos de verano con Bucky a su lado, serían algo hermoso pero al mismo tiempo difícil de olvidar. Pero extrañamente se mantenía pensando sobre positivo sobre un par de años más, porque estaba seguro que encontrarían una cura para la programación. Quería aferrarse a eso

—¿Steve? —Pregunto su pareja aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera seguro.

—Tienes razón, aprovechemos el tiempo.

 

Después de darse un par de besos más finalmente salieron a la sala con los demás, que mantuvieron la calma mientras Bucky saludaba a todos, aunque su atención se iba hacia la pequeña rubia que Sam sostenía en sus brazos, en ese mismo momento el Alfa estaba seguro que veía a una muñeca, no podía haber una niña más hermosa, no podía creer que alguien como él, tan roto era el padre de esa adorable criatura, pero cuando estiró su mano para poder tocar ese hermoso cabello, la niña lloro enseguida.

—¡Papá! —Gritó estirando sus manitas hacía Steve que de inmediato la cargo entre sus brazos.

—Ella es así con los extraños —Contesto el rubio mientras todos los demás asentían y hacían comentarios sobre eso como “ya se acostumbrara” — No te preocupes se le pasará, creo que aunque es necia no es tanto como yo.

La incomodidad del momento sólo duro unos momentos en los que sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la pequeña mientras Steve hacía todo lo posible para poder calmarla, hasta que llegó T’challa con un par de personas con aspecto de trabajar en la cocina, ya que les invitaba a una comida en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

Durante la comida Bucky no sabía que hacer al creer que estarían incomodos con su presencia pero no fue así, se encontraban felices debido a que Steve lo estaba, así que eso lo hizo pensar que su pareja estaba rodeado de buenos amigos, era algo que ya había notado hace tiempo, pero ahora podía confirmarlo por completo, incluso no parecía molestarles la forma en que intercambiaban miradas o se tomaban de la mano por momentos. Sarah mientras comía se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Bucky y lentamente dejo que él se acercara, primero a que se acercara a su asiento, después a que le ayudara con su comida, hasta que finalmente el Alfa pudo jugar con sus mechones de cabello e incluso le hablo con su limitado lenguaje infantil, algo que el Omega observó con ternura e incluso sacó su teléfono para capturar el momento con algunas fotos, ajeno a la conversación de los demás adultos.

Todos los héroes que se encontraban de visita, estaban dispuestos continuar recorriendo aquellas tierras aprovechando la oferta que el Rey les estaba ofreciendo y aunque Bucky quería pasar tiempo con su familia estaba preparado para eso, así que fue una sorpresa cuando Steve expreso claramente su deseo de quedarse en las habitaciones para hablar con su Alfa a solas y así que Sarah pasará más tiempo con su otro padre.

Finalmente juntos, Steve y Bucky lograron pasar toda la tarde hablando y jugando con su hija que estaba encantada con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Y desde esa vez no volví a saber más de Tony. —terminó de contar Steve cuando empezaba a atardecer mientras trenzaba el cabello de la niña — Pero siento que le debo un favor.

—Fue una buena acción lo de proteger nuestro secreto de la asignaciones.

En la noche como los demás seguían afuera, alguien fue a dejarles comida que de inmediato devoraron, aunque después de algunas horas la pequeña bostezo, por lo que debían de acomodarla.

—T’Challa le arreglo una cama pero no estoy muy seguro…

Steve quería quedarse a solas con su Alfa, su cuerpo lo pedía, pero no estaba muy seguro, se sentía como un mal padre, egoísta por aquello.

—Sería una lástima desperdiciar esa amabilidad, además hay que confiar en él, puedes ir a darle vueltas si no estás muy seguro de ello.

Finalmente solos y antes de poder decir algo Steve tenía los labios de su Alfa presionando los suyos en un beso más lento sin prisas, la mano del Alfa fue a dar a su cintura, aunque fue subiendo hacia su espalda al mismo tiempo que los besos fueron bajando a su cuello, algo que le hizo temblar de impaciencia de lo ansioso que estaba por querer más contacto algo que intento disimular, pero fue imposible porque su miembro de inmediato endureció.

—Mmm… Stevie, ¿Crees que podamos…? —Pregunto el espía dejando más besos, aunque sentía la erección de su pareja, siempre esperaba algún tipo de consentimiento.

—Que pregunta…-Fingió enojarse —Sí, si podemos…

Durante el tiempo en que esperaban a Sarah y un poco después de que se alivió se había mal acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual muy activa, pero cuando se había encontrado sólo nuevamente aunque su cuerpo tenía necesidades no recurría tanto a la masturbación, al sentir más que nunca la falta de su Alfa, así que al no poder cumplir esa necesidad, terminaba con una enorme frustración.

—Aunque no podré tocarte como me gustaría… —Dijo Bucky mirando rápidamente a dónde debería estar su brazo de metal.

—No importa, encontraremos la manera —Contesto Steve empujando al Alfa sobre la cama

Para después subirse arriba de él algo que en algunas sociedades estaría mal visto —Si cuando esperaba a Sarah lo hicimos…

—Estabas tan ansioso esas días ~ —Sonrió alegremente, algo que emociono aún más al Omega que amaba verlo feliz.

Lentamente Steve retiró su camisa para después sentarse en el regazo de Bucky, quien lo recibió alegremente, primero tocando la extensión de piel que estaba a su alcance, delineando cada músculos para después comenzar a dejar besos por todo su pecho hasta encontrar sus rosados pezones, los cuales lamió lentamente e introdujo a su boca para chuparlos, escuchando los ruidos que el otro hacía y sintiendo como tiraba de su cabello.

*

Al despertar a lado de su Alfa, Steve no quiso moverse, sabía que eran menos horas las que pasaría con él, pero al pensar en su hija, de inmediato se levantó apartando el brazo del otro para poder buscar su ropa que se encontraba en regada por el suelo de la habitación. Mientras se vestía recordó su primer calor, aquel momento donde se unió con Bucky, no sé arrepentía de haberlo amado, aunque el destino no fuera muy amable con ellos. Nuevamente debía perderlo en unas cuantas horas.

El segundo día fue casi igual que el anterior, los médicos revisaron al soldado de invierno por la mañana, después comieron y platicaron con los demás, cuanto terminaron se alejaron a platicar a solas con su hija, aunque esta vez no se quedaron el cuarto, recorrieron algunas calles para reposar un poco en plazas o parques. Sus temas de conversación consistieron en Sarah y poner al tanto de lo que se había perdido en ese año, como películas o noticias.

En la noche, cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Steve no dudo ni un momento en pedirle al Alfa que lo hiciera suyo, algo que el otro hizo de inmediato. Durante esos momentos se dejó llevar por el placer, jadeando y gimiendo cuando Bucky besaba o mordía alguna zona sensible de su cuerpo, subiendo el volumen cuando las primeras embestidas empezaron. Al terminar dejó que el otro se acomodara sobre sus pectorales los cuales tenían algunas marcas de mordidas.

—Buck... —La habitación quedo en silenció por unos momentos, porque no el ex miembro de los vengadores no decidía como iniciar una conversación que era inminente, quisieran o no tenían que hablar sobre el futuro que les esperaba—Quiero que recuerdes que estaremos juntos hasta el final ¿de acuerdo? No importa… —Hizo una pausa mientras le acariciaba con cariño —Que la próxima vez que te descongelen, sigas igual y yo tenga 10 años más y-

—Quizás nos podamos ver antes…

—Lo sé, quizás puedan encontrar la forma de quitar todo eso de tu cabeza pero-

—Algunos científicos me comentaron, que quieren darme un nuevo brazo —Al escuchar aquello Steve sintió que se iba un peso de encima, también tenía esa duda —Mañana me dirán, pero si es así en unos meses tienen que descongelarme para dármelo y…hacer pruebas.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste…?

—Porque mañana me lo confirman…

—Y yo creyendo que era la última vez que podíamos hacerlo en meses —Utilizando un falso tono de enojo sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

—¡Hey! Tú fuiste el omega que de inmediato me sedujo, no es sólo mi culpa —Más aliviado el castaño soltó una pequeña risa — Quizás… me dejen probar el brazo contigo…en especial los dedos…

La plática no duró mucho pues Steve de nuevo motivado dio pequeños besos a sus labios, que rápidamente fueron subiendo de intensidad y se prepararon para la siguiente ronda…

**

Al otro día, fue doloroso volver a pasar por el mismo procedimiento de despedirse de su pareja mientras lo veía volver al hielo otra vez, sólo un par de besos mientras se apartaba lentamente, aunque le fue confirmado el hecho de que pronto diseñarían un brazo y que esa despedida sólo duraría un par de meses. Los demás héroes observaban en silencio la situación ya hablarían de ella cuando regresaran, ese no era el momento. Sarah muy pequeña para entender aún el procedimiento sólo observó el proceso con sus grandes ojos azules, y acurrucándose más en el pecho de su padre.

Después de unas horas se encontraban nuevamente en esa casita apartada, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque esta vez Steve tenía los números de las personas que estaban diseñando el brazo para Bucky. Esperaría su llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! espero que dejen comentarios no les lleva mucho tiempo y me animaría mucho :/
> 
> Y además...¡El siguiente capítulo probablemente sea el FINALl! Si, lo leyeron bien, ya esta historia esta por acabar, pero no estoy segura que el próximo sea exactamente el final, quizás si es muy extenso lo divida en por partes


End file.
